


EdxReader; Salt

by OffInLalaLand64



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffInLalaLand64/pseuds/OffInLalaLand64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have some learning to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	EdxReader; Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ed or fma. I only own the plot~

"Phosphate, fluoride, potassium, water, oxygen and traces of fifteen other elements." You say triumphantly, counting them off on your fingers. You look to your teacher, a boy of fifteen,smiling.(this is before the end of the show -AN) He pinches the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Your smile fades.  
"(Name), you left out the same one...again." He looks back at you. "I've told you so many times! What's it with you and salt? Did it harm you in the past?"  
"I'm sorry, Ed! It's so hard to remember! Let me try again? Please!?" You unleash the power of- dun dun duuun!-puppy dog eyes! He shakes his head and replies.  
"Fine. One more time, though."  
"Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou! So, here goes! Ph-" You are interrupted, rather rudely I may add, by Ed.  
"There are seven, (Name). Remember that. Seven."  
"OKAY!" You give him a big thumbs up. "So, phosphate, fluoride, potassium," You say counting on your fingers. "Water, oxygen, fifteen trace elements and...and...uhh...oh, dang it!" You say with an annoyed tone and face.  
"(Name)! Really!? Three seconds and you forgot!?"  
"I-I'm sorry! I mean, why do I need to know all the elements in the human body!? It's not like I'm going to use it!" Tears well up in your eyes. Ed's eyes widen as he makes a move to comfort you.  
"I-It's okay, (Name)." He says, rubbing your back. "Hey! I have an idea!" He snaps his fingers as his face lights up.  
"And what's that?" You ask, wiping your eyes.  
"You know how it's easier to remember something when it's connected to a good memory?" You nod and he continues. "We could give you something to connect salt to a good memory, so you won't forget!" Ed grabs the salt off the dining hall table.  
"That could work...But, what would we-mmph!" You are interrupted by Ed's lips...And surprisingly , they tasted like salt. You unintentionally freeze. You realize that you can't just stand there like a dead fish, so you kiss back. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He smiles and wraps his arms around your waist. Then, you have an ingenious idea. To get a saltier taste, without thinking, you lick his lips while still kissing him. And to your surprise he opens his mouth. It dawns on you what you've just done, and to not leave him hanging, you slip your tongue into his mouth, causing him to groan. You find that the entirety of his mouth tastes of salt. Your tongues dace and a wave of warmth sweeps over you. You let out a small moan, causing him to smile into the kiss. Your hands go to his golden braid, undoing the hair tie and unbraiding it. This causes a small moan to erupt from him. You run your hands through his hair, tapping his antenna. A jolt runs through his body and he pulls you closer. You gasp and wrap your arms around his neck again. Your tongues start their dance again and slowly, sweetly, come to a stop.  
“Do you think you’re going to remember now?” He asks with a glint in his eyes.  
“I should, but...” you smile mischievously, “You never know...I may need some reminding...”  
“Any time!” He steps back up to you and holds your hips. “But, first, what are the elements in the human body?” He smirks and you smirk back.  
“Salt, phosphate, fluoride... “

~Fin~


End file.
